United Worlds of Man
The United Worlds of Man have been around The Altered Wars and have been watching over the diverse worlds of man and protecting them from the dangers that lurk beyond the stars. And no one should question that. Ever. UWM forces Domestic observer General police services. No special uniforms, equipped with varying equipment, mostly hand lasers. Civic defender Higher level police services, akin to Swat. Wears Civic Defender's longcoat and all purpose rebreather face-mask. Generally armed with "sawn off" Gauss Rifles loaded with blackshot. Sods Vat grown soldiers with minimal intelligence but good training, a complete lack of self preservation, gene-hacked pleasure centers, and a single minded dedication to the tasks given to them by their commander. If you capture their commander and force him to give an order then they'll obey him. Unfortunately, their commanders are usually far away, controlling things via camera feeds. If you can impersonate their leader or his broadcast, that would work too, but you'd have to know their frequency and be able to mimic their voice. And if you just cut off the feed using emp or something similar the Sods will just keep going with whatever they were last told to do. Seven foot tall gray skinned, hairless gorillas in body armor with a generically handsome face that's stretched too far in every direction. They all look almost identical; dull eyes like a ruminant, but packed with a predatory cunning, a bestial hunter's instinct sharpened to a fine point through VR training and psychohypnotic conditioning. They couldn't write a sentence or put together a 10 piece jigsaw puzzle, but they can remember 10,000 faces, shoot the wings off a fly at 100 meters and, thanks to genehacked pleasure centers, feel nothing but joy as long as they're following orders. Sods are exceptionally capable and well trained but are mostly unable to process and respond to new and unfamiliar situations that are not covered by their orders or training. They are capable of wielding almost any non-exotic weapon, including grenades and sniper rifles. They most commonly use gauss rifles. Some sods have heavy weapons and exoskeletons, and some even have battlesuits. Sod commander Humans tasked with commanding a unit of Sods. They usually hide far away from the fighting, commanding the Sods remotely through camera feeds. The Sods are programmed to follow their commands to the letter, so capturing them or the Sod commander's transmission station alive and intact should be top priority. Urban Executors Urban Executors are the espionage branch of the UWM's military. They're assassins, spies, and bounty hunters, doing whatever it takes to execute the will of the government, and they are very good at it. They use Shade cloaks, a sort of full body suit which allows them to alter their appearance to look like virtually anyone, and have what is know as a "Changeling mask"; a rather extreme type of implant that allows them to freely alter their facial appearance, even rather drastically. Some veteran hunters have similar implants placed on other parts of their body, such as their hands, to be able to create a more complete disguise. They're chameleons, moving and blending as they go, trained to change their personalities at the drop of the hat and to mimic nearly perfectly. Weapons vary from individuals and situations, but they tend to use things like Monoatomic razors, laser rifles retrofitted for long range accuracy, organochemistry amps and various weapons of subterfuge, such as poisons. Urban Executors can be told apart from civies by trying to remove their clothing. They use a shade cloak, which mimics the appearance of clothing but can be discovered by touch. Shade cloaks can also be used to provide low grade camouflage, by changing it to match the colors of the Executor's surroundings, so be wary of the shadows. Heavy Protectorate Called that because they are considered protected from local laws by the overarching athority of the UWM. The heaviest of general law enforcement, akin to Riot troops. Wear Protectorate Suits (similar to Civic defender long coats but covered in heavier armor plates and laser resistant coatings. Covers their entire body, save for their hands, feet and head.), Coil Gauntlets (Heavy metal gauntlets which can both shock on contact or arc electricty short distances), Riot crowns (an armored facemask/helmet which encases the entire face and functions as a rebreather and megaphone.) and Impact boots. Often armed with Ballistic shields, Reverb Batons (amplifies force), Gas sprayers (very sleek and small, compact gas canister on back, hose running through suit and out sleeve), Genade launchers, Laser shotguns, Sawnoff blackshot gauss rifles and the like. Often have mechanical implants and gene therapies. Shadow Walker A more specialized assassin who focuses completely on killing rather then any sort of subterfuge. Equipped with state of the art cloaking technology, a monorazor and a LESHO rifle among other things, those guys are the masters of stealth. They will draw you into traps and shoot you from afar, never engaging the enemy directly if they can help it. They are relatively weak in close range combat. Their equipment consists mostly of Changeling masks, Shadow walker cloak (like shade cloak but with the ability to blend into the surroundings as well as simulating clothing.) and cameyes. Uses LESHO Rifles (without nuclear tipped shells), monoatomic razors, poisons, radiation rifles, and biological weapons. Overseer Almost always full Synth-flesh bodies with Protectorate Suits. Armament varies. High Guard Guards for Magistars, high ranking officals and valuble locations. Trained to fight alone or in pairs against great numbers and overwhelming odds. Always artifically enhanced via various means. High Guard Armor (like protectorate, but with the addition of extra layers of cloth and plate armor. Armor is often very onrnate and colored to match any sort of colors the magistar uses.), Kinetic gauntlets, Impact boots, Monoatomic Glaive, Kinetic Manipulator (basically psychokinetic powers) and some sort of gun. Amp Specialist Like ghost ships, these are people (if they can even be called that anymore) that have been converted into mobile psychokinetic amplification platforms, their entire being focused in the use of amps. Visually, they look like unconscious people on wheelchairs connected to life support equipment. They are equipped with amp sensors similar to those installed in ghost ships, allowing them near perfect awareness of their surroundings. They are also fast enough and well trained enough to counter most standard weapons and space magic. However, like sods or low level AIs, they lack imagination (but not intelligence), relying more on their training and orders to act. Use indirect attacks or overwhelming force to defeat them. Non-standard equipment may also work. Kill-droids Small autonomous drones that look much like scout-eyes. Unlike scout-eyes however, they are equipped with various weapons, from high powered explosives to rotating monorazor blades. They are about as fragile as scout-eyes, and as such they are usually deployed en mass with the hope that at least a few of them will get through and swarm the enemy. Destroy them before, or at, the moment they're deployed, or else the cloud has a chance to spread too wide to be contained. Arbiters of Peace Completely synthetic, arbiters are 10 foot tall monstrosities almost completely obscured from view by a heavy black cloak that flows down from their shoulders and hangs just a half a foot from the floor. Everything on an arbiter is ebony black, accented with a sparse sprinkling of gleaming silver swirling patterns which emphasize the sunken cheeks and hollow eye sockets of a face like horse's skull wrapped in tight, wet leather. It's feet are like hooves but split into a dozen freely flexing spikes and its great boney arms are nearly long enough to scrape the ground with their 8 taloned fingers. In order to counteract the vulnerabilites of flesh inherent in braincases and wetware AI these units utilize an artificial fabrication of a human brain and as such are unaffected by neuro-chemistry override amps, black halo camouflage and various other "mindfuck" effects. If the Arbiter's complete immunity to mind altering effects and was not enough to instill a sense of trepidation in anyone who has to face them, they also employ the use of advanced sensory devices, crowd wire gloves, a kinetic cudgel, and a number of both defensive and offensive automanipulators, the latter of which can quickly and easily dispatch even an avatar of war. If that wasnt enough, its synthetic body is also extremely strong, flexible enough to press itself against the floor close enough as to appear flat, and its advanced artificial brain is capable of allowing it to accurately control its movements at such a rate that the arbiter can enter a "bullet time" state which greatly increases its reflexes and allows it to move faster than the eye can see. Titans Like an Avatar of War but much bigger. (Needs more writing) Ghost ships A ship containing hundreds of human minds combined into one gestalt entity. Uses amps with incredible power, enough to destroy a planet. (Needs more writing) Magistars The top echelon of the UWM. They rule over a set of systems. Each system and planet still has its own government, which handles almost everything, but the magistar has the last say. They are also at the head of the UWM military, with various levels of personnel below them. Magistars are not elected, but instead chosen by the previous magistar. The only rule is that they cannot choose someone in their direct family. This has lead to a "Shared Monarchy", where the position is passed back and forth between 2 or 3 powerful families. They usually only leave power by death or revolt. Category:Background